Edward's New Car!
by LyingInTheRain
Summary: This is my first EVER fanfic. Edward gets a new car, Bella gets jealous and a vendetta against an unexpecting Mustang! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Alice! My truck!

**Edward's New Car!**

**Disclaimer! : I do ****not**** own Twilight, the characters, the settings…..or Bella's truck (even though that would be REALLY cool!) They all belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer!**

_Point Of View Bella_

As I drove up the driveway hidden by the encroaching forest a wave of happiness washed over me. In a few short moments I would be with my granite God-like vampire sweetheart. Soon there would be no need for my happy place inside my head.

I was so consumed by my own happy little world that I didn't even notice the pixie-like vampire running alongside my truck…..That is…until the adorable pixie lifted my truck clean off the ground!

"Alice Cullen!! Put my truck down!! RIGHT NOW!! It's a senior citizen!! Have some respect! Please!!"

"Awh, lighten up Bella," giggled Alice, "You know full well that it was the only way to pull you back to reality without giving you a heart attack….again…"

How could I forget! The last time Alice tried to get my attention simply hollering wasn't enough! Oh no! Not for Alice! The tiny demon pixie thought it was necessary to lie down in the path of my truck and squeal like an injured kitten! I slammed on the breaks so suddenly I lost control and skidded off the dirt road and into the nearest unsuspecting tree. Late at night, if you listen closely you can still hear the deafening "crunch" as the tree snapped and the "bang" as it landed on my precious truck.

Furiously, I flung the passenger door of my '53 Chevy open.

"Get in," I growled at her. Edward was SO going to hear about this! "So, dearest Alice, why, in the interest of the free world, did you really feel the need to pick my truck up? Hmm?!" I did my best to sound calm but, since I was still recovering from the shock of Alice's most recent stunt, I sounded more like a scared five year old than an angry 17 year old.

"Because! I have very important and classified information about the one you call Edward Cullen!" Alice informed me in a very under cover secret agent-style tone.

"Oh my gosh! What has he done this time?"

"He……has bought himself a new car!!"

**A/n: This is the first chapter of my first fanfic! It's short but I don't know if you all will like it so please read and review! I really want to know what you think! Also...Someone please name a cool car!  
Love!  
Miee xxx **


	2. Men and Their Machines

**Disclaimer: Once again, unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, Bella's truck, the Mustang GT (a/n: Millions of thanks to 'i'm afraid of jellyfish' for the car help! I owe you one!) 'Pimp My Ride', 'Car and Driver' or anything else I have forgotten!**

Chapter 2: Men and Their Machines!

_Point of View Bella_

"A new WHAT??" I hollered at Alice. Giving Edward (or ANY of the Cullen men for that matter) a car, was like giving a small child a lighter and its mothers wedding dress. This was bound to end up in disaster.

"Bella?" asked Alice, her voice thick with concern. "Are you okay? You look like someone shot you!"

All I could do was gape aimlessly at her. I should have seen this coming! All the signs were there! The obsessive washing of the old car, the relentless moaning about said car, the constant mindless viewing of '_Pimp My Ride'_, the relentless reading of '_Car and Driver_'! It was all there!!

"Um… Alice?" my voice quavered slightly. 'What car exactly did he get?' Even though I asked, I was neither curious nor interested as to what the answer was. I was terrified of it!

"Um... It's a red 2007 Mustang GT... Why?'

Oh no!! His dream car!!

"Well there goes our relationship out the window for the next three weeks!" I sighed. "So much for our anniversary dinner!"

Just then we pulled up in front of the magnificent white mansion. Sure enough the Cullen men were outside, crowded around the shiny red exterior of the hunk of metal that was single handedly destroying my already out of balance relationship!

"Stupid shiny Mustang! Stupid Mustang admirers!" I muttered to myself.

"Oh come on Bella! Don't tell me you're jealous of a CAR! I mean….haven't you seen the way the girls at school stare at him? Just walking down the halls girls are always…staring…and….." Alice slowly broke off mid-sentence after seeing the death glare I shot her way.

Alice quickly hopped out of the truck, fear still lingering on her delicate features. I jumped out after her, tripped over my shoelace and hit my arm off the open door. I cried out in agony and looked up, expecting to see Edward by my side. Instead I saw him, along with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, examining the engine and making comments you would only understand if you had the Y chromosome.

I slammed the door of my Chevy, causing it to shake violently, and stormed over to where he and his stupid car where waiting, then stopped half way.

"Hi Edward! Remember me? I'm your girlfriend Bella!" I hollered furiously. He whipped around at vampire speed to face me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and glided gracefully over to meet me.

"Of course I remember you! Now, there is someone very important I would like you to meet!" He kissed me lightly on the forehead and pulled me the rest of the way, by the hand, over to where the guys, Esme, Rosalie and Alice now stood.

"Bella," he whispered, "I would like you to meet Shelby!" He smiled ecstatically as his family moved away to allow the Mustang to come into full view.

"Shelby? SHELBY? WHAT THE HELL!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?? IT'S A CAR! A MACHINE! AN INANIMATE OBJECT!!" I paused to talk a short breath when Edward covered my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! For God's sake Bella!! You're upsetting them!" he hissed.

"Them…… As in…." I prompted him.

"Them as in Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Shelby!"

I sighed and slumped to the ground. I was being upstaged by a car….. Men and their machines! I looked to the right to see Alice, Rosalie and Esme smiling maliciously.

"We're going to get back at them…..aren't we?"

They all laughed a blood-curdling vampiresque laugh.

"Oh…. I believe this will be the last we see of dear Shelby" replied Rosalie.

The war had begun!!

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter one!! I hope you like chapter two! Chapter three soon! It involves a fake date, a shiny car, the national news, a high speed police chase and and the re-run of 'The Fast and The Furious'! Once again PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't care what you say! You can say abcd for all I care but please review!!**

**Miee**

**Xxxx**

**P.s: Thanks to my best friend L.E.B (say the letters to pronounce her name! The first two pronounce her first name!) for her idea of a police chase!**


	3. The Chase is On!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, "The Fast and the Furious", the news, the Mustang or the police

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, "The Fast and the Furious", the news, the Mustang or the police! **

Chapter Three: The Chase Is On!

_Point of View Bella_

"Come on Bella!" cried Alice. "We have so much to plan! There's so much to do! They won't even see it coming! Hahahah!"

"Alice! Relax! We can't let them know what's going on!" hissed Rosalie.

"Yeah," I agreed, "so everyone relax your emotions and block your thoughts. Just act casual!"

With that Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I walked together into the living room where the guys were watching some movie about fast cars.

"What's this about?" I asked Edward about in my best flirty voice.

Edward gazed at me with adoring eyes meant only for me. For a second I forgot all about our mission. I was swiftly dragged back to reality by Carlisle asking Emmett how fast the mustang back. Daydream over! Bloodlust returned!

"It's about an undercover cop who infiltrates an underworld subculture of Los Angeles street racers looking to bust a hijacking ring," Edward glanced at me to see my bewildered expression. "It's about fast cars, police chases and sneaky cops!" He corrected himself. I hated it when he dumbed things down for me but since I don't speak 'Car and Driver' I would let it go without an argument.

During one of the numerous car chases I glanced over to see how Alice, Rosalie and Esme were doing. I was shocked to see them all smiling!! How could they be smiling?! This was my personal hell and they were smiling! I managed to catch Alice's painfully cheerful stare after about ten minutes of glaring furiously at her. She nudged towards the bathroom and winked at me, then rose fluidly and skipped gracefully off to the bathroom.

"I need a human moment!" I whispered to Edward.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled. He was in a zombie-like trance, staring at the cars on the television. I clumsily struggled out of his vice grip, falling to my knees on the floor in the process, and stumbled to the bathroom where Alice was waiting.

"What are we doing in the bathroom? And why the HELL are you _SMILING?_" I hissed at her.

"I have just had the vision of all visions!! The ultimate revenge on that stupid car!!" A vicious smile spread across her angelic face. Just then the bathroom door opened and Esme and Rosalie slid inside.

"We came to see what y'all were gossiping about!" giggled Esme.

"Yeah! And to get away from that stupid movie!!" added Rosalie.

"Alice just had a vision of the perfect revenge on "Shelby" and the guys!" I happily informed them.

"Ooooh! What is it? What is it? What is it?" shrieked Esme, clapping her hands together like a giddy school girl.

"Relax Esme! The guys will here you! But don't worry about your thoughts. Edward is too absorbed in the movie to notice!" giggled Alice.

"All right enough suspense! I hate suspense! What's the plan?!" urged Rosalie, clearly interested.

"Okay okay! What we're going to do is have Bella take Edward on a fake seven and a half month and a week and three day anniversary date then we steal his car, get chased by police then have him pay the fine and video tape his expression as his car is taken away from him!"

"Brilliant!" hollered Esme.

"Excellent! They won't see him coming!" cried Rosalie.

"Um…I…I don't know…I…..I'm not sure…." I stuttered, "Isn't that a bit TOO cruel? I mean…. It IS just a car!" Their expressions fell from ecstatic to depressed as the reality sank in. Alice was the first to speak.

"You know, Bella, Edward can only really focus on one thing at a time… and… a car, especially a new car, takes a lot of concentration… and he might not be able to see you very often what with tuning it and cleaning it and painting it and--"

"LET'S DO IT!" I shrieked.

Just then Emmett kicked the door open FBI style with his hands in the form of a gun, like a child playing police cops.

"Freeze...Oh! Well! What do we have here? All the girls in the bathroom together! What are we up to here? Kissing? Ha ha! Huh….I wonder what the international symbol for lesbianism is….."

"I don't know about that," retorted Rosalie,"but if you don't make like a tree and leave I'll show you the international symbol for a black eye!"

Emmett stood in the open doorway with a devious grin on his face. "Oh! Touchy! Maybe I should get Jasper, Edward and Carlisle in to calm you all down….."

"If you do we will hold you down, put 500 worth of make-up on you and trash your jeep," hissed Alice.

"And I'll forbid you from hunting bears in the spring for 35 years!" added a very frustrated Esme.

"Okay, okay! Chill! It will be like this never happened!" With that Emmett exited the bathroom, imitating smoke by waving his arms.

"Just fill us in one last time Rose……Why are you married to him?" teased Alice.

"I have no idea!" she muttered, exasperated.

Fifteen minutes later the plan was made and we were all overly eager to get started. We walked out of the bathroom one by one and sat down by the guys. The movie was over by then, thankfully, and I put our devious plan into action.

"Edward?" I sighed.

"Yes my love?" he replied.

"We have been together seven and a half months, a week and three days and you haven't brought me on a proper date yet! How about you take me to dinner tonight?"

"I thought you didn't like all that stuff….You flipped out when I took you to prom! What makes this any different?"

"This isn't prom! And I don't have to dance! It's just me and you! So… will you take me?" Why did he have to make this so hard? That stupid car was messing with his mind!

"Of course I will….On one condition…"

Condition? There were never conditions in our relationship before! (Apart from me keeping myself safe) "What condition?" I asked, wary of the answer.

"You let me drive you in the Mustang!"

YES! He was making this so easy!!

"Sure Edward! I'd love that!" I spluttered over the lie but I think he was too ecstatic to notice.

"Great!! I'll go get the car started, Alice? Will you dress Bella for the occasion?"

"Sure!" replied Alice as she picked me up and proceeded to run up the stairs. She set me down in her huge bathroom and threw a black cocktail dress, a black silk clutch bag and a pair of shiny silver stilettos at me. "You know what to do right?" she asked me as I was getting changed.

"Yeah, once we get to the restaurant give him the best kiss of his life as a "thank you" while you swipe his keys…..right?"

"Perfect! Ooooh! You look gorgeous!" Alice giggled. "Now let's go!"

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the passenger seat of my mortal enemy, next to a very excited, yet very clueless, Edward.

"I know this great little restaurant on the outskirts of Port Angeles! It's Italian!" he exclaimed, his voice high with excitement of me 'finally warming up to Shelby'. If only he knew what was coming to him!

"Sounds great Edward!" Even though I hated this car and wanted to see if burn I felt bad for lying to him. No! It's for the best! Like they say, 'All's fair in love and war!'

As my internal war continued we pulled up in front of a quaint little café style restaurant. It had a medieval feel to it. The old brickwork was exposed under the painted cream cement. The roof was a dark gray with a small chimney stack with the same exposed brickwork sticking out of it. It was beautiful! Edward was around at my side in a flash, holding the door open like the gentleman he is.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him, afraid to look him in his smoldering golden eyes. He smiled my favorite smile, took my hand and led me inside.

The restaurant was decorated with deep burgundy and black décor. The walls were draped in a deep burgundy colored satin and the floor was tiled in sparkling black granite. There were small booths, low backed, covered in the same burgundy colored satin, dotted around the walls and a large formal table in the middle. It was so romantic! Without thinking I flung my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him so passionately I nearly fainted. When I pulled away I saw Alice run out the door holding a small shiny silver object. The keys to Edward's mustang! A giggle escaped my lips before I could stop myself. Thankfully Edward thought I was just laughing at my lack of self-control and laughed along with me.

"You will be the death of me Isabella Swan!" he sighed. I gave him a small smile and followed the waiter to our table.

We sat down so that Edward was sitting across from me and his back was to the window. His car was n plain sight. Perfect! The waiter, a teenage boy no more than 17 with greasy black hair and a bad case of acne, brought us a basket of bread and drinks while I was deciding what to eat. I was drinking my coke when I looked out the window. I started laughing so much I nearly choked. Edward turned around to see what was so funny and nearly passed out! If he could have turned even whiter he would have been translucent. Alice was outside the window holding up his car keys and Rosalie was sitting on the hood of the car. (Esme was back at the house holding the rest of the guys hostage.)

Alice and Rosalie smiled and waved. Edward tried to talk but could only splutter out something incoherent. Alice giggled then pointed to the small silver key in her hand then to Rosalie who gave Edward a thumb up. "Bella," he asked shakily, "what are they doing?"

"_We're_ getting revenge!" I replied, my voice thick with malice. "You see Edward…. I don't like cars to begin with but when my _**own**__**boyfriend**_ puts a car _**before**_ me?….Well….We just can't have that now, can we?" I've never spoken to Edward so hurtfully before but this stupid car was hurting **me **so much I just couldn't stop myself. In the same second Edward's expression went from confused to upset to furious.

"What are you going to do with my car?" he hissed through clenched teeth. Well! If he was going to be sadistic so was I! A vicious smile spread across my face.

"Do you remember the movie today Edward? Do you remember all those police chases? Well, since you _**love **_those chase scenes _**so**_ much we thought we would give you your very own police chase!" With that Alice unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Rosalie hopped into the passenger side and they sped off. Edward, in a fit of fury, threw the money for the drinks on the table, grabbed me and ran, at a slightly non-human speed, out the door. Once outside he threw me over his shoulder and raced after the car.

He stopped abruptly and started swearing under his breath.

"What's wrong Edward?" I teased. "Given up already?"

"No!" he hissed, "but there is a patrol car right up ahead!"

With that, the car reduced its speed to 90 miles an hour, 30 miles over the speed limit and beeped the horn. It worked! The patrol car's siren turned on and sped off after the mustang. Edward roared. He finally figured out the plan. He took off again after the car. He slowed down after a while to talk to me.

"So Bella….what exactly are they planning to do?" he said, trying to act casual.

"Um…They are going to get themselves chased, as you've seen, then crash into a ditch and run away so the police will take the car away. But don't worry! We put your car under a fake name so it will never be traced back to you!"

A ferocious growl erupted from his mouth as he sped after the car.

Just as he was catching up the car veered off the road and crashed in a ditch. Edward set me on my feet before running into the ditch. He hid behind the tree that the car crashed into and examined the damage. The car was completely destroyed. When I tore my eyes away from a very upset Edward, Alice and Rosalie were standing beside me in a fit of laughter.

"Hand me your bag Bella," giggled Rosalie. I handed her the small black clutch bag and watched as she pulled out a small gray camera.

"This is recording AND sending a live feed straight to Esme and the guys," Alice informed me. I laughed along with her as we recorded Edward freaking out. He looked up and glared at us. Next thing I knew I was in Alice's arms and we were running back home.

When we walked through the door Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were tied up on steel chairs, their hands and feet bound with steel rope. Edward was curled up against the foot of the stairs. He was mumbling something to Carlisle, answering the questions Carlisle was asking him through his mind. Edward looked at Jasper then at Emmett and smiled. All of a sudden the guys broke free of their restraints and ran up the stairs screaming, **"WE WILL HAVE REVENGE!!"**

**Okay…I'm so so so so sorry it took so long! And I'm sorry it is so sorry it's so long! I just couldn't find a place to cut it off. Review and tell me your ideas of the guys revenge!**

**Love you all!**

**Xxxx **

**Miee**


	4. Author's Note Again!

**Author's note: **People in the fan fiction world listen up! I am not happy with you! In the beginning you were nice but now you are just cruel! It took me a week to write chapter three and hardly anyone reviewed! (To those who did thank you!) Now, I have torn cartilage in my knee, am in serious pain and can't walk which means I have a lot of spare time on my hands so f you want another chapter (which I already have the basic outline for) GET REVIEWING!!

Love always,

Miee

Xxxx

Hi its Miee again! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hug!

Love always,

Miee

Xxxx


	5. Vampiresque Consequences: Part 1

**Disclaimer: You all know how this goes! I own nothing! The characters, Bella's truck and everything else Twilighty belong to Stephenie Meyer! Millions of thanks to Irishwhirlpool for the basic idea for this chapter and my best friend L.E.B (EllieB) for co-writing this with me! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4; Part 1: Vampiresque Consequences_

_Point of View Bella_

"_**We will have revenge!!"**_

"I swear! Those boys are so strange sometimes!" giggled Alice.

"Yeah," I agreed. "They couldn't get revenge even if they had two hands and a map!"

This statement sent the girls into a laughing fit.

"Completely! No offence, but Emmett isn't the brightest bulb in the box!" taunted Rosalie, knowing that he was listening.

"I heard that!" shrieked Emmett from upstairs.

"You were supposed to!" retorted Rosalie

"You know it's true…" added Jasper from upstairs. A few cusses, a violent scuffle, a loud crash and a soft "ouch" from Jasper preceded this.

The argument brought on a whole new round of giggles. It was only when I yawned did I bother to check the time. 10:30 pm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late I'd better leave! Charlie will be waiting up! He's going to kill me!" I cried. "Goodbye guys!" I called, "sorry about your car!" All I got in response to this was another fit of giggles from the girls and a low hiss from Edward. "Love you too Edward! See you all tomorrow!" With that, I half ran, half stumbled to my truck. The roar of the engine wasn't comforting enough to distract me from the Spanish Inquisition that was waiting for me at home.

I had a lot of time to think of what I was going to say on the drive home. It was past 11 when I crossed the threshold of police chief Swan's interrogation room.

"_**Where have you been**_?" thundered Charlie the minute I set foot in the kitchen. My long apologetic speech fell out of my head the minute I saw him. He was leaning over the small kitchen table, fists clenched, and his face puffy and red with worry. The light reflected off the sheen of sweat across his forehead, making him look extremely ill. It seemed as if he were worrying for hours. I was only one hour late…I think…..

"Sorry dad I didn't realize the time. I was watching a movie with everyone in Edward's." Bad idea! Note to self: **NEVER SAY EDWARD'S NAME WHILE CHARLE'S ANGRY!**

"**Edward, Edward, Edward! I'm so sick of you forgetting about everything else because of EDWARD!!** Now that Jacob Black! A model citizen! Since day one….."

And there he goes again! Off on one of his 'I love Jacob' rants! This was beginning to be a regular thing. I sat down on the chair in front of Charlie and called on my favorite memory of Edward humming my lullaby to me as I slept. It only sounded right when he hummed it.

"…….now get to bed! It's 11:30!"

It was over! I awkwardly scrambled to my feet, gave Charlie a hug, apologized and ran up the stairs. As I ran to my room I tripped over the carpet in the hall and fell through my door. "Ouch!" I whispered. I clambered to my feet and jumped, with surprisingly perfect aim, onto my bed, face up. As I lay there I heard the front door open, then the purr of Charlie's cruiser. The engine died just as quickly as it started and the front door closed again. He probably left his keys in the ignition again. I couldn't have been lying there for more than five minutes when the small silver cell Edward gave me vibrated on my bedside locker. I rolled onto my stomach and swiped the cell off the locker. A text message from Edward. Huh? He must be going hunting. I flipped the small silver cell open and opened the message.

It said:

_Bella;  
My love,  
Please don't think any less of me  
But I have done something unspeakable!  
I am in trouble... Major trouble. Now pay  
very close attention Bella. I'm counting  
on you! Do you remember the clearing?  
Where my family and I play baseball .I  
need you to go there. When you get there, cross  
over to the far trees. I'll be waiting for you there  
Don't tell anyone!  
Please hurry!  
Love always,  
Edward._

_Oh no! What has he done? _Right on cue, Charlie trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom. I waited until I heard his light snoring before I crept downstairs. I quick glance out the sitting room window had me on the brink of hyperventilation. Charlie's cruiser was blocking my truck! Great! Edward could be missing and arm or a leg or gone completely insane and Charlie's stupid car is blocking me from helping him! Stupid Charlie! Did it never cross his mind that if I was determined to go somewhere I could easily just…..take……his…car…… Huh… Take Charlie's cruiser…. It's faster than the Chevy… Quieter too…… He would never find out…….

Ten minutes later I was speeding towards the clearing, cell in hand, in the cruiser. I didn't care that I was breaking the law. I didn't care that Charlie was going to all but stop my breathing when I got home. All I cared about was saving Edward. The sooner I saw him the better. What ever he did we could fix it.

I drove to the hidden trail and skidded to a halt. It was on foot from here. I killed the engine and leaped from the cruiser. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, naturally stumbling and grazing my arms and knees. After one incredibly long hour I reached the clearing. I wanted to cry Edward's name but I couldn't catch my breath for long enough. I wanted to fall to my knees in exhaustion but the battle was only half over. I staggered across the clearing and into the trees on the other side. My pain slipped away when I saw the back of Edward's head but returned so fast it hit me like a train when he turned around. A red substance was dripping from his mouth. Blood. My eyes strayed away from him to see the lifeless body he was draped over. The shock hit me so hard I fell to my knees. Mike.

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! Now! I have the other half written but your only getting it if you review!! And I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I have my Junior Certificate this year. For all you non-Irish, the J.C is the second biggest exam of your school life so cut me a break! I have to study!**

**But as always I love everyone who reads my story! Thank you all so much! **

**Love always,**

**Miee**

**Xxxxx**


	6. Vampiresque Consequences: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight"( Ms. Stephenie does! This is the end of the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4; Part Two: Vampiresque Consequences

_Point of View Bella_

_**The shock hit me so hard I fell to my knees. Mike.**_

"How _could_ you Edward? What have you _done_?"

It's all over. Everything Carlisle built for him. Over. Ruined.

His eyes were flickering from me to Mike to the clearing behind me like a psychopath. I wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him everything would be okay but I couldn't. For the first time in my life I was terrified of the gloriously lethal vampire towering over my best friend's lifeless corpse. My Edward. A killer. It couldn't be! I wouldn't believe it!

As my internal war raged on, Edward dropped into a protective crouch in front of Mike, glaring at something behind me. I looked at Edward then followed his line of sight to the edge of the clearing. I spun around, still on my knees, to see what he was glaring at. Something was heading towards us. Fast! I shuffled away from Edward and the edge of the forest, until my back was up against a tree. Edward didn't seem to notice that I had moved. He was too preoccupied with growling at whatever was coming towards us.

Within a split second the unidentified blur was no more then ten feet away from us. All I could do was gape at the scene playing out in front of me. Edward stood up straight and smiled at the gloriously malicious creature that now stood in front of us.

"Welcome Jasper. I'm so glad you decided to join me."

"Thank you for sharing with me Edward!" Jasper replied. He sniffed the air and he snapped his head around to face, a look of pure thirst shone in his eyes. I knew he smelled the blood from my grazed hands. He locked me in his fatally infectious gaze. "And I see you brought dessert." He whispered his eyes never letting me out of his venomous stare. Edward just smiled at him. Then he turned to me, his face twisted with the emotions of torture and pleasure.

"I told you how much that car meant to me Bella! But you didn't listen did you?" He roared. "Now, you need to be punished!"

The two lethal vampires started to close in on me. I knew it was a hopeless attempt but I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran as fast as I could. Everything passed by me in a blur. I saw everything yet I saw nothing. All I could think was "This has got to be a dream!" As I ran I thought about Edward. Edward sitting with his family in the cafeteria of Forks High. Edward saving my life from Tyler's van. Falling asleep in his arms. The bloodlust in his eyes as he spoke to Jasper. I wanted my Edward back!

I tore through the forest, tripping as I crossed the clearing and bounded to the other side. It all looked the same!! "Bella..." cooed Edward and Jasper. "Don't run! You know it's just making us thirstier!" It took all of my self control not to listen to them. I focused on the sound of my feet pounding against the ground, the racing of my unsteady heartbeat. Up ahead I could see the trees beginning to thin out. Just a little bit further! I could see the cruiser. I was going to make it! Suddenly, I caught my foot on a hidden rock in the ground. I went tumbling through the air. The last things I remember were sky, ground, sky, ground, cruiser.

"Will she be okay?"

"The bruise on her head is huge! I dare you to poke it!"

"Mention anything like that again Emmett and I'll bite you!"

"…..It was just a suggestion….Jees Edward!"

"Emmett just shut up!"

"Back off Jasper! That's not fair! Carlisle! They're picking on me!"

"Emmett…..You are a grown man! Fend for yourself!"

I heard someone stomping out of the room and Edward's velvet voice humming my lullaby. I forced my eyes open. I was in my bedroom. My head was on Edward's lap. It felt as if someone hit me with a jackhammer. Why did it hurt so much? That's when it all came rushing back to me. I jolted upright, tearing my head out of his lap, and fell to the floor screaming.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked at Edward.

"Bella! Bella relax!"

"Don't come near me! You killed Mike! You are NOT killing me!"

"Bella! You fell and hit your head off the coffee table so we brought you home! You have a slight concussion. You just had a bad dream!" explained Carlisle.

"Yeah! Mike is alive and as annoying as ever!" chimed Emmett from the kitchen.

"But….but…..It was so real! The message you sent me….." I picked my cell up off the floor and went into the inbox. The message wasn't there. Edward held up his cell. I flicked through his sent messages. It wasn't there either.

"Maybe it was a dream….. What time is it?"

"It's 10 am love."

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's at work. He told us to mind you"

"And Mike's okay?"

"Unfortunately…." Mumbled Edward.

I couldn't help myself. I just had to laugh!

"I think you should sleep now. You need to get some rest!" Edward helped me up off the floor, put me back in my bed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sleep now Bella.

He started humming my lullaby. It was so soothing I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Charlie was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Bella? Why is there a dent in my door?"

**A/n: So... There it is! All over! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this! It has been so much fun to write. I am honored that you all took the time to read this. Thank you for everyone's suggestions and to everyone who put up with my my empty threats and nonsense! Thank you to all my faithful readers who stuck with the story. I'm so sorry It took so long to finish!  
Love always,  
Mia!  
X x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
x x x x x x  
**


End file.
